


His Own Personal Hell

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley lets Spike feed from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Own Personal Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Title:His Own Personal Hell  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 1,369  
> Characters/Pairing: Spike/Riley  
> A/N: written for nekid_spike nekid numbers, Riley/bat/hell/bloodplay because I didn't choose mine in time I did kasmodia's with her permission

Riley entered the abandoned building quickly, his head held down in the hopes that no one would recognize him. Not that he expected anyone he knew to be in this area of town but you could never be too careful going into a place like this.

He shook his head as thoughts of Buffy crept into his consciousness. The last thing he needed to think about right now was her. She would never understand. Hell, he wasn’t even sure that he understood what made him come to this place either. Or what made him hunger to have a vampire feed on him. And not just any vampire, Spike. Only Spike.

If Hell is real, then this is his own personal hell. There were times when he barely made it through the day without wanting to go in search of him. He was all he could think about. There was just something about Spike’s mouth closing over him, his fangs sinking deep that made him want to…

Suddenly, he was jerked out of his thoughts unceremoniously by the vampire in question.

“What are you waiting for? Not changed your mind…Have you?”

Riley raised his head, looked straight into Spike’s eyes and swallowed hard. “No.”

“Good. Come here.”

Riley had been in this situation countless times, he knew exactly what Spike wanted him to do. And if he was honest with himself, what _he_ wanted Spike to do too.

As Riley walked towards Spike, he removed his shirt. This was the easiest part. He always went through every reason not to come back. But once he was here and saw Spike waiting for him, his eyes hungry with need he wondered what made him hesitate in the first place.

After all, Spike needed him. Really needed him. And not just his body for a quick fuck but also his blood to survive. As a matter of fact he and Spike had never…well he couldn’t deny that every time Spike drank from him it made him come in his pants. But that was his guilty secret. No one would ever know.

He stopped in front of Spike his head bowed in supplication. “Where do you want to feed this time?”

Spike cocked his head to the side and pretended to ponder the question. The truth was he’d already made up his mind before the boy had even gotten here. “Your thigh.”

Riley’s head snapped up as if pulled by a puppeteer. “My what?”

Spike hid the smirk that threatened. Oh, he knew that Riley was shocked just as he knew that Riley wasn’t about to say no either. “You heard me.”

“Why?”

Spike couldn’t stop the growl that escaped at the question. That wasn’t part of the game.

Quickly, Riley realized his mistake. Playing this kind of game with a vampire was tricky but playing it with Spike was even trickier…he knew Buffy. “I’m sorry.”

Spike lowered his head in acknowledgement but didn’t really accept. He would be sure to make the boy remember the lessons he was taught when they first began. But that would have to wait. Right now he was hungry.

“Take off your pants and lay on the bed.”

With shaking hands, Riley quietly did as he was bid. He couldn’t help but be nervous. Spike had never asked to bite him below the belt before. It had always been his neck or arms. Well there had been that last time when Spike had bitten him on his chest. Riley had held him in his arms like a baby as Spike had fed from him. Although he would never admit to it but that had been the best orgasm of his life.

Spike watched Riley remove his trousers with dark, eager eyes. Damn! The Iowa farm boy was hot. He couldn’t help but smile; his was the perfect set up. He couldn’t technically bite anyone because of the chip but Riley was willing…desperate in fact. Such a naïve farm boy he didn’t even realize that Spike wanted more, so much more from him than just his blood.

Riley’s eyes widened as Spike crawled up the bed to rest between his legs. This was new. Even though he was still wearing his underwear he’d never felt so exposed before. He’d never felt…his body jerked as the blonde vampire cupped his testicles through the cloth. What the hell!? This had never been part of the game.

Spike ducked his head to Riley’s thigh in order to cover the grin. He sure was a jumpy thing. “Sorry, pet.”

Without another word Spike’s face changed into the visage of the demon and he lowered his mouth to Riley’s well-muscled thigh. His tongue licked gently before his fangs slid into the tender skin and blood rushed into his mouth. Warm, rich, intoxicating blood. Spike growled deep into his throat. Even though he’d tasted Riley’s blood a hundred times before each time was like the first. He would never get enough.

The second Spike’s fangs had slipped into his skin Riley had forgot all about Spike’s hand touching things that it shouldn’t. His cock had hardened and lights had burst behind his eyes. Riley’s head thrashed on the bed as his hands entangled into Spike’s platinum blonde locks urging him to drink more. The feeling was so intense. It was too much but not enough. Not nearly enough.

“Harder.”

Spike growled again and pulled Riley’s thigh closer to him.

Damn! He could feel his balls drawing up to his body. He was so close, just a little bit more. “Harder!”

Riley was so lost in the moment he didn’t even realize he was begging out loud. “Spike, please. HARDER!”

His balls slammed up against his body as Spike shifted to suck harder. The sudden pain sent him reeling over the edge. Riley bit his lip to keep from yelling as jets of come shot out and soaked his underwear. Desperately he tried to reign in his breathing. He didn’t want Spike to know just how his feeding from him really affected him. Thankfully Spike had been facing the other way. He shuddered to think what Spike would do if he knew.

Spike’s growl was almost a purr as he licked the wounds closed. He took his time so that Riley could compose himself.

As Spike sat up, Riley stood and began to dress. “The same time tomorrow?”

Spike smirked at the question. “You enjoy the hell of it don’t you?”

Riley’s eyes narrowed. Of all the…“You’re wrong. I don’t enjoy it.”

Spike looked pointedly at the come stain that had spread over Riley’s underwear. “Really now? Why do you do it then?”

Riley stood up straight and squared his shoulders. “I feel sorry for you. It seemed kind of pitiful that a creature like you couldn’t fend for himself. What with your being neutered and all.”

Without warning Spike slammed Riley’s body against the wall his hand roughly cupping his denim-covered dick. For some reason the aggressive act didn’t trigger the chip. _Well what do you know farm boy likes it rough._ He would remember that for later use. “I know for a fact that you enjoy it. Do you think all these times I didn’t know that you were coming? You really are naïve aren’t you? I’m a vampire. I can smell it. And even if I couldn’t, I still felt your body tighten beneath my mouth, heard you whisper ‘harder, please Spike’. And you know, I liked it. I like knowing that I can make you come in your pants just by drinking from you.”

Riley pushed against Spike. “I…uh…I…uh... I gotta go.”

With a smile Spike released him and watched as Riley grabbed his shirt and walked towards the door.

“Riley.”

Riley turned his head and looked back. “Yeah?”

“I’m nowhere near neutered and I have no problem proving that to you. If you come back tomorrow, I will fuck you and I promise…you will like it.”

Riley turned and scrambled like a bat out of hell for the entrance. He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a threat or a promise. But either way he was almost positive that, if only for curiosity’s sake, he would be back.


End file.
